Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer graphics and, in particular, to techniques for rendering anamorphic projections of 3D geometry on handheld devices.
Description of the Related Art
Handheld devices, such as mobile phones, have evolved to provide sophisticated computing platforms, complete with large display areas, touch, sensitive surfaces, and cameras, among other components. Further, the computing power of these devices has steadily increased, allowing sophisticated computing applications to be executed from the palm of one's hand. For example, handheld devices now frequently include computing hardware capable of rendering 3D graphics images in real time, and a variety of rendering applications are available for handheld devices. For example, a version of the known OpenGL graphics library—OpenGL ES—provides a subset of the OpenGL 3D graphics API designed for embedded devices such as mobile phones, PDAs, and handheld video game devices.
Recently, handheld devices have been introduced which include tilt sensors (accelerometers). The accelerometers allow applications to sense and respond to changes in spatial orientation as the device is tilted in different axes.